


Log Date 7162

by evieisyourqueen



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/F, Romance, lapidot - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 23:58:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15852084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evieisyourqueen/pseuds/evieisyourqueen
Summary: Lapis Lazuli is basically forced (again) to live with the person who dragged her back to Earth, aka Peridot. This fanfiction basically explores the developing relationship between two refugees, Lapis Lazuli and Peridot.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> NO ONE'S POV

A short gem stood in the barn, which was in fact located in the middle of nowhere, holding a broken tape recorder in her hand. She started talking into it, pretending that it wasn't really broken at all, she sighed, "Log Date 7162, it has been.. awhile.. since I've used this device. It's been my coping object ever since my friend, Steven, gave it to me as a 'gift'. I have appeared to befriend a Lapis Lazuli, or as I like to call her 'Lazuli'. I am actually excited to live with her, because we're both refugees from Homeworld, and now I don't feel so.. alone.. She seems to be angered by my presence due to the fact that I was horrible to her in the past, but - I hope we can make this work."

She heard a snicker from a taller blue gem, which was her new roomate. "..Are you seriously still talking into that thing?" She asked the green gem.

Peridot looked at the gem, and blushed, beginning to shake for a reason she did not know. "Uh..um.. I-I.. yea.."

The tall blue gem broke out in laughter, laughing at Peridot's expense, finding the small gem play imaginary with the now broken object, hilarious and quite pathetic. She put her hand on Peridot's shoulder, and looked at her, "S-sorry. Don't take it too seriously."

Peridot crossed her arms and sighed, "..it's fine.."

"Okay," Lapis Lazuli said. "So why do you still carry that thing around?"

"Um.. I don't really know.. It's just hard to explain. I-I guess talking into it feels quite nice, even though it's broken. I guess this is my coping object," Peridot explained.

"Oh. I understand," Lapis Lazuli simply said. "Dork." She snickered.

Peridot blushed as she watched the intimidating gem walk away, feeling quite embarrassed at the moment. She then face palmed and started quietly talking into the broken recorder again, "That was such a cloddy idea! I completely embarrassed myself in front of her! She thinks I'm a joke!" She looked over at Lapis, who was sitting in the tire in the little lake, and blushed. "There's just something about her that intimidates me. That makes me feel.. inferior."

Peridot walked up to her. Lapis sighed, "You know Peridork.. I kind of hated the idea of this lake at first.. probably because I hated the idea of your existence at first.. still kind of do.. but this lake isn't bad.. it's just kind of.."

"Relaxing?" Peridot interrupted.

Lapis slightly smiled and calmly said, "Yea.."

"Oh! .. Cool..! I guess..," Peridot shrugged, smiling.

"So thanks," Lapis said.

Peridot blushed, "You're welcome."

"..I'm sorry..," Lapis said.

"For what?" Peridot asked.

"For being such a jerk! I destroyed your thing and I keep insulting you!" Lapis responded.

"It's fine," Peridot lied, trying not to trigger Lapis."

"No! It's not!" Lapis cried. She sighed, "I was just so.. angry! You held me hostage in that ship! And I was just so tired of being held prisoner in that mirror, and then I was finally free, but then.. I became your prisoner, and Jasper's too. But I still feel trapped. I feel like I have to forget about everything that's ever happened to me, and just.. move on.. I feel like I have to pretend everything's fine, and that I'm happy now, but in reality, no everything's not okay!"

 Peridot sighed, "I guess I would be outraged if I were in your situation too.."

"Lapis?"

"What?"

"I'm really sorry I held you hostage.. That was a horrible thing of me to do."

"It's okay now.. I mean.. I forgive you.. but I won't ever forget what you did to me. But I guess.. I kind of like you.. even though I don't show it," Lapis confessed.

"I'm kind of glad you said that," Peridot admitted. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure.. I guess..," Lapis answered.

"What happened before the ship incident?" Peridot asked.

"The mirror?"

"Yeah.."

"I was trapped in a mirror for thousands of years and I was used and abused," Lapis admitted.

"I'm sorry that happened to you," Peridot apologized.

"Please don't. It wasn't even your fault. I was a prisoner for thousands of years! You probably didn't even exist yet!" Lapis responded.

"Yea! I know! I just feel terrible that you had to go through all that stuff!"

"I know," Lapis said. She smirked at Peridot, "Since we're going on a truth bomb here..." She poked Peridot's shoulder, "What happened to your limb enhancers?"

"Those old things?" Peridot asked. "Ha. Steven lost them in the ocean." She didn't know that Amethyst chucked them into the ocean.

"To be honest, I'm glad he did," Lapis admitted.

"What? Why?" Peridot asked, slightly shocked.

"Those things hide the real you," Lapis smiled.

Peridot blushed, "Yeah.. I guess.. I mean.. I wanted them back at first.. But.. they were a part of my evil past. And.. I'm-I'm scared of them now. I've done so many bad things and I think about it all the time. I feel so bad."

"You really have changed and matured..," Lapis smiled. "Peri."

"Oh! Wow! Thanks!" Peridot said, blushing, smiling, and shrugging, basically a mess. Lapis smiled, got up, and flew off. Peridot held up the broken recorder again, "Log Date 7172.. Mission accomplished."

 

 

 


	2. New Things to Explore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LAPIS' POINT OF VIEW

I thought living in this old barn with the gem I hate the most (other than Jasper) would just be another prison for me. To be perfectly honest, I actually despised her existence at first. I didn't want to see her ever again after she held me hostage in the dreadful ship. And in my head, I was like "If I ever see that smug little face again (which I obviously eventually did) I will shatter her gem into smithereens." I was so angry, I was so.. furious.. enraged..

At first, I didn't think that she was actually sorry and that she actually felt bad for holding me captive. She was just.. trying so hard.. All I wanted was a genuine apology, and I never actually got one until we had a deep conversation. She was actually.. sorry.. for every single evil thing she's ever done. She did a lot of messed up stuff. I'm not going to lie, I have too. I held another gem prisoner at the bottom of the ocean for nearly a year against her will. But she regrets everything..

I landed safely onto the grass, after traveling the area for the past couple of days. I saw her just sitting in that tire in the mini lake, she looked bored. "So.. what's wrong with you?" I asked her.

"Nothing..," Peridot shrugged. She sighed, "I've just been super bored. Everything around here has been quiet and boring ever since you left."

"Oh.. Thanks.. I guess," I said, kind of disapointed. I guess I felt offended because.. No 'hello'? No 'I'm so glad you're back!!'? No 'I'm so glad you're okay!'? No 'How was your little trip?'? I just stood there, quietly, waiting and hoping that she would say something about my return.

After a minute or two she finally said something.. "Lazuli?" She asked me.

"Correction. My name is Lapis. Not Lazuli," I corrected her. The name Lazuli is just annoying and it feels almost really disrespectful. It just reminds me of what happened in the past, she would always refer to me as Lazuli.

"Lapis?" She asked.

"Yes?"

"I'm glad you're back.. and safe.. I guess I've missed you a lot..," Peridot admitted. "Being by yourself for a while isn't really fun actually."

I blushed and smiled, "Oh..! Um..! Yeah..! Thanks..! I've missed you too.."

"So.. how was your trip?" She asked.

"It was actually really nice," I confessed. "I really hated this dome at first, but I guess I've grown to love it. It's just so unique and..beautiful."

"I agree with you very much, Lazuli.. Whoops! I mean Lapis!" She responded.

I smiled at her. "So what have you been doing while I've been gone?"

"Nothing much," She shrugged. "I mean.. Amethyst came over and we hung out!"

I rolled my eyes. Amethyst. Amethyst. Amethyst, was all I heard from her. It was so annoying! She never shut up about her! I mean.. what is even so great about her? Oh right. Nothing. Whoops! I struggled to smile and I said, "That sounds like fun."

"Yeah! And I went through a pile of junk!" She said enthusiastically. She gasped, then ran to the barn, and came back with an object.

"..What is.. that?" I asked.

"Camp Pining Hearts!"

"What?" I asked, confused, and not exactly understanding what she said.

"It's a show!"

"Looks like a plastic box to me."

"No!" Peridot said. She grabbed my hand and we ran into the barn. We climbed up to a machine. She put the CD in the machine.

"What?" I asked confused. I raised my eyebrow. It started projecting like a barn or something with two people talking.

"Pierre!" One guy said.

"Pierre and Percy are talking!" Peridot said, smiling and squealing of glee.

"What Percy?" Another guy said.

"Have you seen Paulette?" The first guy asked.

"Not since two days ago..." The second guy responded.

"Dangit! What if she was hurt or kidnapped?" The first guy asked, freaking out.

"What is this?" I asked.

"Camp Pining Hearts, Shhh," Peridot responded.

"I kinda like this already," I said. We watched the whole series 2-3 times in a couple days. After we finished we got out of the barn. "How long has it been since we got out of the barn?"

"Ummmm.. 24-72 hours," Peridot answered.

"Oh!" I said. "It's so good! It's addicting!"

"I know right?" Peridot asked.

I looked around. I felt like I was at home. I mean.. we've been living together for 2-4 weeks.. and It's been nice. I hated her at first.. but I like her a lot now. She's part of the reason I still want to be here. I smiled.

"What?" Peridot asked, noticing me with a goofy smile.

"I'm just glad we're here together," I said.

"Me too," Peridot said. We both stood and watched the sun set. The short gem grabbed my hand and clutched it, I clutched it too, feeling quite affectionate towards her, and blushing. Who knew.. such enemies could become great friends?

 


	3. Travel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot's POV

..Who knew that a gem hating me turned around to a gem being one of my closest 'friends'?

Actually, it was a miracle. I honestly thought Lazuli. Er I mean Lapis, would never forgive me. I'm really glad she did though. I've been living with her for approximately a month now, and it's been pretty great. We've had a few fights at first but ever since that little conversation we had, we've been really friendly and civil towards each other.

She's still.. slightly.. mad but not as much as she was before. And I think she genuinely has come to liking me now. Which is a good thing! We've watched Camp Pining Hearts together, we've talked a lot (she's like a new tape recorder but much better!). Even though she's gone traveling with out me, I found a way to make it not as boring.

 

She walked up to me.. I could feel my chest pounding like the beat of a drum. "Hey Peridork."

I smiled and leaned against the barn entryway, "Oh. Hey. Lapis." I was trying to sound cool but I just ended up falling. I looked up to find her laughing.

"Are-Are you okay?" She asked, laughing. I was embarrassed. I embarrassed myself yet again in front of her. I've been a laughing stock. I crossed my arms. She gave me a straight face and held out her hand, "Sorry Peri." She helped me get up.

"It's fine," I lied.

"Are you sure?" Lazuli asked. "I'm sorry I laughed, you're so.. dorky.."

"Wow. So genuine," I sarcastically said. I began to storm off.

"No wait!" She called out. I stopped and turned around. "I-I meant it in a good way.. dork." I rolled my eyes, smiled, and walked back to her. "Sorry."

"Hmmm.. Let me see if I forgive you or not," I said, joking around.

She jokingly shoved me, "Knock it off!"

"Fine," I smirked, and leaned in, "I forgive you."

"That's good!" She enthusiastically said. "Because I couldn't STAND you being mad at me."

I laughed, "Now you know how I feel!"

"I guess I do!" Lazuli cried of laughter. I looked at her, smiling at her. There was something about her that made me.. amazed. I blushed and stared at her, because in my eyes, she was a goddess. Just seeing her laugh with me, and not at me, felt pretty nice. "Uh. Peridot. You're staring."

I blushed again. That was about the millionth time I've embarrassed myself in front of her. It's just.. hard not to stare at her when I'm with her.. she's amazing! "Oh! Yeah! Sorry! I just doze off!"

"I could tell," Lazuli sarcastically said. She walked off with a weird look on her face, like the face she gave me when I weirded her out after she saved me. She went into the barn. I just stood there. I felt embarrassed. Really embarrassed. Why did my cloddy mind think it was a great idea to daze off in Lazuli's direction?

I walked up to her and took a deep breath, "I'm really sorry for weirding you out, again."

"No. It's fine..," She sighed. "I was just about to leave for another adventure."

"Where to?" I asked.

"Don't know," She responded. "Wanna come with?"

"Me? Really?" I asked.

"Sure. You're like my 2nd closest friend," She responded.

"Okay!"

"So where do you wanna go to?" She asked.

"Maybe the ocean..?" I suggested.

Her smile faded, "No. Um. I-I don't think that's a good idea.. to be honest.."

"Why not?" I asked, confused.

"Did you literally forget everything?" She asked. "I was trapped in the bottom of the ocean for nearly a year. I can't go into an ocean. Not again. Not ever."

"Ohhhh! Yeahhh," I awkwardly said. "Well.. Jasper's not there."

"She's still there, Peridot," Lapis said. "She's still somewhere in the ocean and if she finds me, I think I'll have a breakdown."

"Jasper's at Mask Island.. or near there. We're not going there..," I calmly said to her.

"Ugh. Fine," She said. "But if she's there, I get to crush your gem. Got it?"

"Mhm."

We walked down to the ocean and put the tire from the lake in, we got in it. "Where do you think we'll go?" I asked.

"Where-ever the wind takes us," Lapis responded.

After a couple of minutes of just silence, I finally said something, "Do you hate me..?"

  
She looked at me, kind of shocked. "..Do I have to answer this?" She asked painfully.

"Of course not," I responded. "I just wanted to know if you do.. And if you're going to, please answer honestly, I don't want anything sugarcoated."

She sighed, "I'll be honest.. I'm still mad. I'm still traumatized. I'm still hurt. I don't want to be, but I still am. I do love living with you though.. You're-You're my best friend, Peridot. I just don't think I can ever forget what you did."

I looked into the water, which was reflecting me. I felt tears coming into my eyes, I took off my visor and wiped them. I looked at the visors, which reflected my past in 30 seconds. I looked back at Lazuli, who was quiet. "I'm-I'm sorry," I said. She looked at me shocked. Tears started strolling down my face.

She hugged me and held me close, "What's wrong..?"

"No! It's just.. I feel so terrible for what I did. I think about it everyday. Everytime I'm alone. I hate what I did. I hate her, the old me. I was a monster! I-I can't even fix anything! I still can't believe I'm your 'best friend' after everything you went through all because of me!" I vented, still crying.

"Peri.. please.. Please calm down," She said calmly, stroking my back. "I know you feel terrible.."

"Then why can't all of what happened be forgotten?" I asked, struggling to speak without hysterically sobbing.

"Because.. I don't care that you've changed. It doesn't matter. You can't change your past, or the past in general, and your choices, decisions, and motives," She explained to me.

"I know that.. It's just a horrible feeling to have," I said.

"I know.. I know.. I've had that feeling too. I still have that feeling. You're not alone. So don't act like you are," She said.

I smiled, "I'm glad I'm not." I sighed, "How are we going to forget?"

"I don't know. Maybe we should both move on. We're on a mutual understanding. I should move on. I just won't ever forget what happened. But I know that you are truly sorry and really devastated," She responded.

"I'd like that.. a lot," I admitted.

"Me too."

"Great, let's go home," Lazuli said. She flew us home. We landed. As soon as we landed, she gave me a big and long hug. I blushed and smiled. I hugged her back.

"Peridot.."

"What?"

"You...mean a lot to me.."

"You mean a lot to me too."

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No one's POV

~~46 earth days in~~

Lapis sat on the roof, staring up at the sky, looking slightly saddened. "HEY! LAPIS! HEY LAPIS! HEY! HEY!" Peridot kept screaming for the past hour or two. Lapis kept ignoring her. "WOW! THANKS FOR IGNORING ME!" Peridot sarcastically screamed. "Mmm.. Aha. A metal item, this will get me to the roof." Peridot hopped on the trash can lid and lifted herself to the roof to find a saddened Lapis. She sat next to her. "Ahem. Ahem!"

"Oh. Um. Hi?" Lapis said, slightly bothered. "Shouldn't you be working on your 'essay'?"

Peridot wrote an essay about how Paulette is the scourge of Camp Pining Hearts. "Oh. That? Ha, I finished that hours ago," Peridot said in a cocky tone, smirking. Her smirk faded and she softly asked, "So why did you ignore me? Did I do something wrong?"

"Wait.. I ignored you?" Lapis asked, slightly confused.

"Um. Hello? Where have you been? Yes! I've been shouting for a couple hours just to again your attention and you wouldn't budge!!" Peridot answered, annoyed.

"You were?" Lapis asked, still confused.

"AGH!" Peridot yelled in frustration. "Yes! Yes, I was." She took a deep breath, "I was screaming as loud as I could."

"I'm sorry..," Lapis apologized. She sighed, "I guess I was just dazing off, lost in my own thoughts."

"It's okay," Peridot said, realizing she was bothered about something. She pointed at the sky, "You can see Homeworld's galaxy from here."

Lapis shuddered at the thought of Homeworld, "Oh. That's cool."

"Okay. What's wrong?" Peridot asked.

"Nothing," Lapis lied, trying to fake a smile. "Everything's okay."

"No it's not!" Peridot cried.

"IT IS!" Lapis yelled.

"Why do you need to lie to me?" Peridot asked. "I thought I was your best friend!"

"Because you wouldn't understand!" Lapis yelled.

"Understand what?" Peridot asked. "That you're hurting inside?"

"Let's just drop it," Lapis said, calmly.

"I know you want everyone to think that you're okay but you aren't, Lapis. You can't lie about your feelings, especially to me. It's incredibly unhealthy!" Peridot yelled.

"FINE!" Lapis screamed. She sighed and started sobbing, "I'm horrible, Peridot.."

"What?" Peridot asked, shocked.

"I'm horrible!" She repeated herself.

"No. You're not," Peridot argued.

"I'm a user. I used everyone, I used this planet, and even worse, I abused someone for almost a year. I even almost killed two kids! One of them is one of my closest friends..," Lapis vented.

"You aren't horrible, Lapis!" Peridot cried. "You've done messed up stuff. So have I. But that doesn't make you horrible because you've admitted to it and you feel bad and you're trying to change! You said the same about me, the same goes for you."

"...You really think that?" Lapis asked, wiping her tears.

"Yes! I do!" Peridot responded.

"..Thank you..," Lapis smiled. She laid her head on Peridot's lap, and looked at the stars, Peridot blushed. She heard noises, and quickly got up. She looked like she was about to attack something or someone. "What was that?" She aggressively asked.

"Calm down," Peridot calmly said.

"But what if we're under attack??" Lapis asked.

"Steven said that things that make those noises are just 'cars'. Cars are some form of teleportation," Peridot explained.

"Oh.. Okay," Lapis said. She sat down. Peridot pulled out her tablet and took a picture of Lapis looking up at the stars.

"Hey Lapis," Peridot said.

"What?" Lapis asked. Peridot showed her the picture. "..Huh? .. What?" The blue gem asked, confused rather then impressed.

"It's a picture I took with this device," Peridot said.

"Oh.. Cool," Lapis said, still unimpressed.

"It's obvious that you're not impressed. How about we talk a selfie!" Peridot suggested, with a huge smile on her face.

"..A selfie? Huh? What's that?" Lapis asked.

"A photograph that one has taken of yourself and maybe others, typically one taken with a device like this shared via social media," Peridot explained.

"OHHH. Sure.. Why not?" Lapis asked. Peridot took a picture of her and Lapis.

Peridot showed Lapis, "Look!"

Lapis smiled, "Thanks."

"For what?" Peridot asked, confused.

"Writing another page in our friendship," Lapis said. She touched Peridot's shoulder and look at her, smiling. Peridot blushed and stared at her. Lapis let go and flew to the inside of the barn.


	5. Alone for the day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peridot's POV

Lapis and I have been living together for 60 earth days now! Sorry, I'm just excited. Lapis is just so nice to live with. She's friendly and fun to hangout with. Being alone.. is a bad feeling for me. I hate being alone. But whenever Lapis is around, I just feel so happy and warm inside.

Lapis walked up to me, "I see your done running around the barn."

"Heh, yeah," I said.

"Listen, so Steven and I were planning to hangout. He had a surprise for me. So I got to go," Lapis said.

My smile dropped, "What? Aww."

"I'll be back, Per. It won't be forever," Lapis said.

"But it will be super boring around here. I just hate... I mean dislike.. being alone," I said.

She ruffled my hair and smiled, "Your Peridot. You'll find a way to make being alone fun. I mean, being alone isn't always bad."

"Mmm," I said, frustrated. I kick the ground. "Bye."

She picked me up and hugged me, "Bye." She smiled and flew off to the warp pad. I kind of danced a little, well you know because.. SHE HUGGED ME. Lapis just hugged me. I felt a warm feeling. Lapis means a lot to me. I mean so does Amethyst, but that's a different story.

So what could I do until she gets back? Welp, I picked up my tablet and I decided to walk around. I saw a small black and yellow creature flying. I searched it up, apparently it's called a 'bee'. I got close to it, and it started chasing me. So I ran around the barn AGAIN for at least an hour.

Then I saw a a long limbless reptile that has no eyelids, a short tail, and jaws that are capable of considerable extension. I searched it up.. it's called a 'snake' and sometimes it can poison you. So I ran away as fast I could. I got close to the dirt roads to see moving machines pass by. It was a 'car'.

It's made me think a lot about how long I've been here and all the stuff I have learned. And it's nice learning them with someone too! Oh wait.. that SOMEONE isn't here right now.. Ugh.. Lapis said I could make being alone fun. But how? I mean learning is fun, but I have no one to share it with right now.

Then a thought came to my mind. I ran into the barn and found a pile of clothing. I put the clothing on and ran around the barn with them on. Lapis would make fun of me if she saw that. I laughed. It was fun. Then.. it got boring. I took them off.

Aha! I'M GONNA PLAY CAMP PINING HEARTS SO LOUD THE DIAMONDS CAN HEAR IT. Actually.. I really hope they don't. And.. it's better to watch it when Lapis is here. So I decided to play by myself. I started throwing the Frisbee... Hmmm.. I have a feeling this was designed with two participants in mind.

I found a spoon. I got my tablet out and took a picture of how it was before. Then I moved it with my mind. Spooky? Right? I took another picture and put my tablet down. I sighed, "Lazuli would get a kick out of this." I plopped on the floor. There was literally nothing to do, it was so boring and quiet. I hated it!

I heard a thump noise. I got up. I looked outside and it was Lazuli! I smiled. "Lapis! Your back!" I cried. Lapis gave me a quick glance and walked away. oh. OH. I followed her into the barn. "Lapis?" She ignored me. "Lapis!" She stopped and sat down, I sat down next to her. "Lapis.. please talk to me. Did I do something?"

"No," Lapis said, finally looking at me. Her bangs were covering her eyes.

"What's wrong then?" I asked. I brushed her hair aside, and she was crying.

"It-it was.. horrible..," Was the only thing she said. "I.. feel so terrible right now. UGH! I just wish that I never abused her, and I wish that I never even decided to fuse with her in the first place! I wish that I never abused my power! I wish that I never abused Malachite's power!"

"..What happened?" I asked.

"She found me..," She answered.

"Jasper?"

She weakly nodded. "She wanted to fuse with me again.. And I-I wanted to fuse with her too. I wanted to take her hand. I wanted to fuse into Malachite again. I wanted to feel that strength and power again. I was going to do it. I was seriously THAT messed up. But.. Steven snapped me out of it, and he luckily stopped me from doing it.."

"I'm.. sorry," I said, now hugging her. "Lapis..?"

"What?" She asked.

"It's okay.. Everything's okay.. I'm here."

Lapis embraced the hug, I felt tears strolling down my back, she never let go.

 


	6. Travelling.. again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lapis' POV

I had thought that living with Peridot would be horrible, toxic. But actually.. It's.. it's not. Peridot makes things fun, and I love that. She cheers me up when I'm sad. For example, the other day, when I had a breakdown, she held me for awhile and was there for me. She's.. She's there for me. I wish there were more gems like Peridot. Because she's amazing.

Peridot walked up to me, smiling, "Hello!"

"Hi!!" I said, smiling. I don't know why but recently.. Everytime I see or talk to Peridot, I just end up blushing or smiling super hard or lighting up.

"You seem happy," Peridot pointed out.

I slightly blushed, "I just like being around you."

Peridot blushed too, "I like being around you too!!" We both laughed. She crossed her arms, "Ummm.. So.. Want to hangout? Do someting.. Go somewhere.. You know?"

I snorted, "Sure! Why not?" My chest started thumping. I just felt so happy. I feel like after what happened with Jasper.. Grew us closer. "We could go.. Explore the world."

"Sure!" Peridot said. Peridot got on top of my back. I started flying.

"So.. anywhere specific you want me to take you?" I asked Peridot.

"There," She said. She pointed to an island. It was.. Mask Island. No.. It couldn't be. That was the place I spent months fused.. I froze and stared. "Lapis.. Lapis? LAPIS?" She asked. I didn't respond. "Lapis!"

"Huh? What?" I asked. I just blacked out, all I heard was her screaming my name. My chest was thumping again, and this time it wasn't in a good way.

"Are you okay?" Peridot asked. Her hand was on my face.. Like.. she was caressing me.

"No," I said. I couldn't lie to her, not anymore. She cared about me so much, and I cared about her. How could I lie to her about my feelings?

"What's wrong?" She asked in a soft tone. We landed on the island.

"This.. This is where I spent my many months fused with Jasper, fighting her..," I said. I felt tears strolling down my face.

Peridot caressed my face, "Lapis.. It's okay.."

"I want to go home..," I said. "Now." I started walking away.

"Wait, Lapis," Peridot said.

"What?" I hissed.

Peridot walked up to me and held my hands, "Listen.. I know you feel scared and angry and uncomfortable. But.. one bad experience shouldn't ruin anything else for you.. You shouldn't decided you don't like something even though you didn't try it."

I sighed, "Fine.." I felt the wind hit my face. It was a nice breeze. Me and Peridot started walking. I grabbed Peridot's hand, feeling anxious. Peridot and I found creatures and plants. It was.. Nice. I liked experiencing these things with her. Peridot and I hiked the mountains.

"This is a really pretty island," Peridot said.

"Yeah," I said.

"I'm glad I got experience it with you," Peridot said, blushing.

I blushed and smiled. "Me too!" I said, it kind of sounded like I was giggling because I was. We got to the top. I looked down. Everything looked small.

"Should we jump?" Peridot asked.

"What?" I asked, shocked.

"From here to the ocean. I want to try it," Peridot said.

"Sure," I said. Peridot and I jumped down from the top. We landed in the water. We both giggled. I opened my eyes to find myself on top of Peridot. We stared at each other. I blushed, and so did she. I jumped off her.

"I'm sorry!" I yelled.

"No! It's fine!" Peridot said. I smiled.

"Let's go home," I said. She nodded. She got on my back, I flew off. "This was fun."

"Yea!" Peridot said. I smiled. We were silent.

"Peridot?" I asked. I looked up to find her asleep on my back. I smiled.


	7. We're Here Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No one's POV

apis was laying on the roof of the barn. "Lapis?" Peridot called out. Lapis ignored her. "LAPIS!" She shouted. No answer. Peridot got ontop of a garbage can lid and lifted herself up to the roof.

Lapis gave Peridot a feint smiled, "Oh.. Hi.. Peridot."

"..Are you okay?" Peridot asked.

"I don't even exactly know," Lapis admitted. "A lot has been on my mind lately."

"Like what?" Peridot asked.

"A lot..," Lapis responded. "You adjusted to this planet so quickly! How can you while I can't..?"

"It takes time, Lapis!" Peridot defensively cried, blushing. She face palmed and sighed, "Look Lapis. You can't just EXPECT to immediately adjust to this planet. It takes time. Little for others, some for others, and a lot for others, like you. I was imprisoned by the Crystal Gems in their 'bathroom'. But once I was able to work with them, I started learning and adjusting. It was hard at first.. really hard. But you can learn and grow! Everyone can. I believe in you."

"That's actually really wise and mature of you to say," Lapis admitted.

"I'm sorry. It's just.. I don't know.. I guess I get offended easily whenever someone assumes things were and are easy for me," Peridot apologized.

Lapis blushed, "It's okay, Peridot!" Peridot smiled at Lapis, Lapis smiled back. Things became silent.

Peridot pointed at the sky, specifically the stars, "The stars are pretty tonight."

"Yea," Lapis said, glowing up emotionally, and giggling. Peridot laid down on the roof. Lapis laid down too.

"To be honest.. I thought this planet was peculiar.. odd.. at first. The humans here are odd, they do odd things. But.. I've learned that no one is normal," Peridot admitted.

"I have to agree with you on that," Lapis said.

Peridot blushed, "..yeah.."

After moments of silence.. "Do you miss Homeworld?" Lapis asked.

"Not anymore," Peridot responded.

"Wait. Really?" Lapis asked.

"I mean.. I think about it sometimes," Peridot admitted. "It's an odd feeling. Sometimes I guess I really feel homesick and I really want to go home, even though my home is here, with you. At the same time, I love living here. It's amazing here, especially with you."

Lapis blushed. "Yea. I guess that's understandable," She said. She sighed, "I just.. I wish that I could just force myself to move on and get over it. But I can't. I know I'm stuck here now, and I know I can never ever go back, even if I really wanted to. I just feel weird now."

"That's normal," Peridot said.

Lapis smiled. She blushed and got closer to Peridot. Peridot heavily blushed. Lapis gave Peridot a 'seductive' look. She put her hand on Peridot's shoulder, her face was near Peridot's face, and she used her other hand to hold Peridot's hand. "But.. it's not so bad," She said in a soft seductive tone.

"Yea?" Peridot said.

"Because," Lapis said. She clutched Peridot's hand, "We're here together." Lapis and Peridot smiled at each other, blushing a lot. Lapis leaned her head on Peridot's, Peridot leaned her head on Lapis' as they stared at the stars.

 


	8. Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No one's POV

'Fusion.. Fusion.. Fusion' is all what Lapis Lazuli could think about. Fusion was mainly on her mind. Lapis laid there on the floor, staring up at the ceiling. She felt her heart beating fast. All she thought about was the fusions she knows. Malachite.. Her own fusion.. The temple fusion... the one she saw in war.. Smoky Quartz.. The gem Peridot talked about.. Etc..

"UGH!" Lapis screamed, out of frustration, anxiety, and angst. She sat up and grabbed anything she could find off the floor and threw it at the wall out of frustration. She sighed, then laid back down again. She clutched her chest as it thumped. Lapis heard footsteps. Her chest thumped hard.

"Hi Lapis," Peridot cried. Lapis jumped. "Woah.. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" Lapis snapped. "I'm fine..."

"Okay," Peridot said, unsure of what Lapis meant. "I went to go visit Steven and Amethyst and the others. We went on a mission and Pearl and Amethyst fused!"

Lapis crossed her arms and fakely half-smiled.. "Oh.. Cool," She said in a warming but shaky voice. Lapis summoned her wings and flew off.

"Huh? What?" Peridot shouted. Peridot started running after Lapis. Peridot ran faster.. And faster. She finally caught up and grabbed Lapis' feet, which were dangling in the air. Peridot started climbing up to her back.

"Get off me," Lapis shouted.

"WHY?" Peridot shouted.

"Because..," Lapis said.

"...Did I do something?" Peridot asked, visibly hurt.

"No," Lapis said.

"Then why did you run away from me?" Peridot asked, shaky.

"Because!" Lapis yelled. Tears started strolling down her face, "I've been thinking so much about fusion and Malachite lately.." Lapis landed. Peridot got off at Lapis fell to her knees.

Peridot put her hand on Lapis' shoulder, "I know it's hard to think about it.."

"It is," Lapis said.

"But you need to move on," Peridot said.

"How can I?" Lapis snorted.. painfully.

"I don't know.. Just because you had one bad experience fusing.. Doesn't mean fusing is bad in general..," Peridot said.

"How can I prove that to myself though?" Lapis asked.

"Fusing?" Peridot suggested. Lapis stared at her with a look. Peridot who was embarresed, blushed, "Sorry. It was just a thought."

"No.. I..," Lapis said, shaky. She sighed, "I want to fuse.. With you."

Peridot blushed, "Are-are you sure?"

"Yes," Lapis said.

"I've never fused before," Peridot said, in a shaky tone. She face-palmed, "Sorry.. I'm just nervous."

"And so am I," Lapis said. "You don't have to though."

Peridot smiled at Lapis, "I want to." Lapis held out her hand. Peridot grabbed it. The two started awkwardly slow dancing. Lapis gave a nervous Peridot a calming smile, Peridot smiled back. They started doing a mix of the Waltz and Quickstep. Lapis started twirling Peridot in the air. The two then fused into.. Turquoise.

"Did.. Did we do it?" Peridot asked.

Lapis giggled, "Open your eyes." Peridot opened her eyes to find herself fused.

Aquamarine jumped in the air, "WE DID IT!!!" One half of Turquoise's smile faded.

"Sorry!" Peridot said.

"No!" Lapis cried, as Turquoise slowly fell apart. She sighed, "It's okay." Turquoise smiled and stopped falling apart.

"What's wrong?" PEridot asked.

"I just feel like everything is a trigger for me. Even fusing is. Even though I fused for the first time in forever and everything is fine, i'm still freaking out," Lapis admitted.

"But everything's okay!" Peridot said.

"I know..," Lapis sighed. "I'm just worried that I will end up hurting you somehow."

"But you won't, and even if you do, it's not intentional," Peridot said. "Please Lapis.. Everything's okay."

Lapis sighed and hugged herself, "You're right. Everything's okay."


End file.
